


Next in Line

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones goes to the most requested Dom in San Francisco. But "the Captain" isn't quite what he expected ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next in Line

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This is a work of fiction and not for profit.

Leonard watched with wide eyes as the Captain considered the man dangling upside down in front of him. A razor was in one hand, and the evidence of his work was starting to trickle down the man’s chest.

Leonard forced himself to take some deep breaths and calm down. He was next.

The man known as simply the Captain was the most requested Dom in the San Francisco area. Leonard had been on the waiting list for six months. Now he was finally here.

The Captain had his own crew that ran the house; some of them even occasionally ran scenes themselves. It was an unusual house with unusual rules.

For one thing, the Captain loved an audience. He liked having his waiting clients watch the scene. This was the second that Leonard had viewed before it would be his turn, and he had to admit that every rumor had been true: the Captain was a fucking artist. He was keenly attuned to the sub’s needs and limits. He knew exactly how to give them the punishment and release they craved.

Leonard’s mouth was watering.

What he hadn’t expected was that the Captain was a very good-looking man and a talented actor. He was wearing a pale green shirt with suspenders and slacks. His keen blue eyes roved over the sub and instructed him with a soft, lilting Irish accent.

Though the scene was still intense, it was a complete 180 from the previous one. The Captain had screamed at the guy and beat him until he was sobbing.

Leonard wondered what the intensely detailed psychological profile he had given the house would say about what he wanted from this man. All he knew was that even as he worked through his grief and anger of the divorce, he still felt as if he was in a fog; nothing felt real.

But since the Captain had stepped into the room, he already felt more alive. His skin was tingling with anticipation, and he was already painfully hard.

Leonard forced himself not to make a sound behind the cloth gag in his mouth. He flexed his fingers and ankles just a little and was pleased that he could still feel them, despite being hogtied.

He watched the scene unfold in front of him, completely fascinated.

It ended with the Captain’s hand around the man’s erection as it exploded down his chest. The man was crying and thanking the Captain over and over again.

The Captain grinned at him and reverted to his natural American accent. “You’re welcome.” He went to the sink and rolled up his sleeves to wash his hands. Two members of his crew came in and untied the man, escorting him out of the room on badly shaking legs.

Leonard forced himself to breathe. _This is it._

The two crewmembers came back a moment later and untied him, guiding him to the center of the room. They tied his wrists tightly together and drew them up over his head. He waited patiently as the knots were secured. Only the center of the room was lit, and he couldn’t see the others waiting in line around him. _Thank God they made us all sign confidentiality agreements_ , he thought. _Otherwise, it’d be real awkward to run into one of these people on the street._ He wondered what he looked like, shirtless and strung up. He was starting to think that he might come all over himself the second the Captain touched him.

He could hear the Captain finish at the sink and take slow, deliberate steps towards him across the wood floor; his back straightened automatically, but he kept his eyes on the floor. The Captain made a slow, full circle.

And then, he spoke, “Spock?”

The door opened. “Yes, Captain?”

“Clear the room.”

~~~

McCoy’s heart was hammering in his chest. _Why did he want me alone? What’s going on? Did I do something wrong?_

“Calm down,” the Captain ordered once they were completely alone. “Deep breaths, McCoy.”

McCoy made a muffled sound against the gag, desperate to know what was happening.

“Easy. I do this … once in a rare while, when I find someone that catches my attention. And you’ve certainly got it.”

McCoy turned his head and could feel himself blushing. He yelped when an open hand smacked his ass.

“You can take a compliment, McCoy. In fact, if I give you one, I damn well mean it.”

Leonard tried to study the Captain’s face when he finally stepped into the light, wondering what character he had created to interact with him. _What’s he really like underneath it all?_

The Captain stepped back behind him and picked up something.

Leonard had no warning before a wooden paddle landed solidly against the back of his thighs. He grunted at the impact and bit down on the gag.

“This is what you want, McCoy, isn’t it? You want to be punished, and you want it to hurt.”

McCoy closed his eyes. _Fuck, yes._

“I’ll give you what you want. And then I’ll give you what you _need_. Because that’s what I’m best at.”

And then he stopped talking and started working the paddle up his thighs and across his ass.

McCoy felt himself getting harder with each strike. _Yes! Fuck – agh, just like that! Need it – please, don’t stop!_ He realized he was getting too close too fast and frantically tried to bring himself back down.

The Captain apparently wasn’t having it. He kept up the pace until McCoy’s legs started to go numb. He finally stopped, and Leonard could just imagine how red his skin was; it felt like it was on fire, scorching in the still air of the room. He was breathing hard, and he could hear that the Captain was, too. Then a cuff went around his left ankle, follow by his right. His weight was suddenly transferred entirely to his hands as ropes lifted his ankles off the floor, leaving him dangling. The Captain tied off the ropes, and McCoy squirmed. His ankles and the ropes were now rubbing against the tender skin on his thighs, and he moaned.

“Don’t worry; I won’t keep you in this position for too long.” The Captain circled around to the front again, smiling at McCoy. “Damn, you look hot completely helpless. You like this, don’t you?”

McCoy groaned. _Yes. Especially with you. Do whatever you want._

And then something entirely unexpected happened. The Captain got to his knees, positioning himself in front of Leonard’s throbbing cock.

 _No, no wait … no! Don’t! Not like this!_ He writhed in the ropes, trying to squirm away.

“Shh,” the Captain murmured, gently holding him still by his bent legs. “I gotcha. Take it easy. Trust me. You’re gonna come for me with my mouth around your cock, Leonard. Do you understand?” The Captain looked up at him with stunning blue eyes.

Unable to think coherently, Leonard nodded after a moment.

The Captain smiled boyishly. “Good. And don’t worry, there’s more to come after this.” And then his pink mouth opened wide and swallowed Leonard down.

Everything whited out as wet heat surrounded him. At the slightest movement of the Captain’s mouth, he came hard and deep down his throat, relishing the fingers digging into his tender ass. While he was still coming down from the high, his ankles were untied. He wearily forced himself to stand upright, his arms dangling heavily in the ropes holding them over his head. His eyes blinked open as the Captain untied the gag and eased it out of his mouth before offering him a glass of water with a straw.

Leonard drank it down thirstily, intensely aware that the Captain’s eyes were watching his every breath. When he had finished, he opened his mouth to say something, but the Captain cut him off.

“Haven’t given you permission to talk yet, McCoy.” He reached up and untied his hands.

Leonard was more confused. _What’s he doing?_

The Captain said nothing; he simply grabbed Leonard’s wrist and led him towards a closet in the dim room.

Leonard blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust outside the circle of light to see what the Captain was doing. All he could make out was a white blur, and the sound of buckles clacking. He finally understood when the Captain slid the straight jacket over his arms and began buckling it efficiently.

His softening erection started to awaken a bit at the renewed bondage. He cried out when the Captain abruptly shoved him to the floor. A swift kick landed to his ribs, almost hard enough to bruise.

“You’re a failure, McCoy,” the Captain growled, circling around him in the dim light. It was hard to see outside of the center light of the room. “You failed as a husband and as a son.”

The paddle connected with his ass, and Leonard felt tears sting behind his eyes. _Yes. I know. Do it._

“And failure always comes with a price.”

Three more smacks of the paddle.

Small sobs shook McCoy’s chest; he had never had a Dom bring up his personal life. Of course, no other Dom had requested such detailed information either.

“This is what you want, isn’t it? You can talk.”

“Yes!” McCoy shouted, choking back a sob. “Yes.”

“You want to be punished for being a fucking failure.”

“YES!”

The paddle clattered to the floor. “Well then, you’re outta luck. Because that’s not what you need.”

Leonard couldn’t help himself. “What the fuck?”

The Captain sat down behind him. “You’re doing a fine job punishing yourself, Leonard. You don’t need me – or anyone else – to help with that.”

Leonard tried to twist around to face him. “But that’s why I came here!”

“No, you came here to find out what I would give you, whatever that may be. I gave you some of what you wanted. You like pain; there’s no doubt about it. But if you’re ever going to get past your grief, you’re going to have to forgive yourself sometime. I’m not saying that day is today. I’m just saying … that it’s okay.”

Strong arms wrapped around Leonard’s bound form, pulling him back against the Captain’s chest. He was too shocked to say anything.

“It’s okay that you made mistakes, and it’s all right for you to be angry and grieve. No one let you, did they? You had to be the doctor and the stoic husband and son –“

Leonard had had enough. He tried to pull away, but the Captain held him easily. “Quit it! Just SHUT UP!”

The Captain pulled him closer, held him tighter. “Go ahead and fight. It’s okay.”

Leonard pulled against the restricting canvas viciously. “You fucking, sanctimonious prick! You think you know me?! You don’t know anything about me! I didn’t pay for you to goddamn _cuddle_ me, so get OFF!”

The Captain rocked them forward and back and said nothing.

“You fucking let me go! Right now!” He kept trying to pull away; he was more afraid of the embrace than he had been of anything. “Stop it! Let me OUT!” He fought with all his strength, sore ass and thighs scraping against the wood floor. He ignored the tears streaming down his face and screamed wordlessly.

And then the energy left him, and he just cried in the Captain’s arms, wondering what on earth kind of Dom would do this.

“S’okay,” he murmured. “I’ve got you.”

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

“Because it’s what you need. No one let you do this, did they?”

“No, sir,” Leonard mumbled.

“Call me Jim.”

Leonard almost rolled his eyes. “That the name you came up for this persona?”

“No, that’s my real name. And this is the real me. That’s why I had them clear the room. Few people get to see this. Well, that and I wanted you to myself, if I’m being honest.”

Leonard let his wet cheek rest against the Captain’s arm, new tears dampening the green cotton. The fight went out of him, and all he could feel was his grief. Gentle fingers threaded through his tangled hair.

“It’s hard sometimes,” Jim murmured. “I have to be the Captain for everyone, whatever that means. There’s not a lot of time anymore to just be Jim. And I think it’s been a long time since you’ve just been Leonard.”

McCoy laughed humorlessly. “I don’t even have that left. Everything I had is gone. All I’ve got left is my bones.”

“I think you’ve got a lot more than you think you do. But whatever you have, take it and start over, _Bones_. You’re a long way from home; it’s time to build a new life with what you’ve got.”

Leonard was ashamed of the tiny sob that escaped him. It all felt like so much work, and he so, so tired … and so alone. _Shit, did I say that out loud?_

“You’re not alone, Bones. Not anymore.”

Leonard closed his eyes and let himself believe it, if only for a moment. He let this man take care of him in every sense of the word. He let himself grieve and be soothed.

“You gonna be all right?” Jim asked after what seemed to be an eternity.

“Yeah,” Leonard answered hoarsely. “Um, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The buckles on the straight jacket were released, and Leonard shook out the pins and needles in his arms and stood. “So … that ever happen with anyone before?”

“Yeah,” Jim answered, putting the jacket back in the closet. “But … that’s the first time I’ve really _wanted_ to do it for someone.” He smiled in the darkness, and Leonard found himself managing a weak one back.

“Well, thanks again, Jim.” Leonard held out his hand. It felt strange to be on almost equal footing with a Dom.

Jim’s smile broke into a grin as he shook Leonard’s hand, pressing a card into it. “Listen, when you’ve … you know, worked through some of that stuff, give me a call. I’m breaking the one hard and fast rule of the house here.”

Leonard arched an eyebrow.

Jim shrugged, letting his arms drop to his sides. “Never mix business with pleasure. But, hey, I didn’t get where I am by following the rules. So, call me sometime, Bones. Even if it’s just to talk.”

Leonard stared down at the card; it looked like Jim had written his personal number on the back. “Uh, I will.”

“Good.” Jim turned and flicked a switch.

Seconds later, the door to the room opened, and two of Jim’s crewmembers appeared.

“Spock, take Doctor McCoy to recovery. Make sure he’s steady on his feet before you release him. And send everyone else back in.”

“Yes, Captain.” Spock stepped forward, lightly touching his hand to Leonard’s arm. “Doctor?”

Leonard merely nodded, feeling a little hazy as he stepped into the bright light of the corridor. He said nothing else as they led him to the infirmary, put cream on his tender skin, and made sure he was hydrated.

“Not quite what you expected?” the pretty blond nurse asked.

“Huh? Uh, no. Not at all.”

“He never is,” she said with a smile.

~~~

_Six months later …_

Leonard sipped at the tumbler of bourbon in one hand, turning the card over and over in the other. It was worn after all the months of sitting in his wallet.

 _It’s ridiculous_ , he told himself. _He probably doesn’t even remember me._

He looked over at the clock, counting down the last two hours of the year.

 _He’s probably at some fancy party_ , he thought.

Although he didn’t have company for New Year’s Eve, Leonard had made a lot of progress since he had last seen Jim. Life was finally starting to get better.

_If nothing else, I should call and thank him._

With a sigh, he dialed the number and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Jim?”

“Yeah, who’s this?”

“It’s – it’s Bones – er, Leonard. I know you probably don’t remember me –“

“Bones! I’m glad you called! I’ve been wondering how you were.”

Leonard blinked in surprise. “Listen, I won’t keep you. I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for me. Things have been a lot better since. So … thank you. And Happy New Year.”

“Hey, Happy New Year to you, too, Bones. Got big plans tonight?”

Leonard snorted. “Nope. Might even make it an early night. You?”

“Eh, just sittin’ here in an empty house, watching TV. Kinda sad, but I just wasn’t up to partying tonight.” He paused. “Look, do you want to meet somewhere? Ring in the New Year together? No pressure. I promise. Just two friends hanging out. There’s a quiet bar down the street from my house. What do you say?”

Leonard chewed on his lip. “Well …”

“C’mon, Bones,” Jim wheedled. “Start the New Year off on the right foot.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “All right. I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Great! See you there.”

Leonard hung up the phone and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

~~~

_The End ... maybe???_


End file.
